Kimodameshi
For the duration of the event, the daily missions mechanism on the Scroll is replaced by other missions. Mechanism Completing the given Kimodameshi mechanisms accumulates Bravery Points, which helps shikigami progress through the event. When each mechanism has been completed for a number of times, the point gain will decrease. When the completion cap is hit then completing the mission no longer gives Bravery Points. Once Bravery Points reach 100, the corresponding shikigami's Kimodameshi story is unlocked. There are a total of 7 stories and one can be unlocked each day, and the next can be unlocked on the following day. Missions Rewards Each Bravery Point is matched with the event progression, and rewards at given at certain milestones. Story ;Introduction by Kohaku :Rumours say that something strange appeared in the woods at the foot of the mountain. Everyone has decided that the Kimodameshi target this year will be held there! :Onmyoji-sama's activity will reward Bravery Points, giving shikigami the courage to participate in the Kimodameshi! Hotarugusa= Milestones - 40= ;Hotarugusa: Eh, the glow of fireflies is up ahead. But my grass is still with me, so what's there! - 60= ;Hotarugusa: I was only occupied with running away, in a flash... it seems that something is hopping and catching up, run! - 80= ;Hotarugusa: So tired, there's a statue over there and I can rest. Wait, something isn't right with this statue! - 100= ;Hotarugusa: Finally reached the end, where was that rumoured strange phenomenon. Wait! }} Hotarugusa's Trembles ;Hotarugusa: I'm saved... ;Hakuro: Welcome back! ;Kohaku: Have you seen anything strange? ;Hotarugusa: I saw countless fluttering butterflies, it was too beautiful so I was no longer afraid. ;Kohaku: Ehh!!! ;Seimei: But with only this, we can't deduce what exactly it is. ;Kohaku: Then we're looking forward to the performance of the next candidate. Hakuro, it's you! ;Hakuro: Ah! |-|Hakuro= Milestones - 40= ;Hakuro: The glow up ahead definitely isn't Hotarugusa. To be safe I'll shoot an arrow first. - 60= ;Hakuro: There seems to be a hopping figure over there, maybe I should shoot again? But it's so dark, I probably won't be on target. - 80= ;Hakuro: Without noticing, I used up all of the arrows I carried... - 100= ;Hakuro: These should be the rumoured woods with the strange occurrences... }} Hakuro's Fearlessness ;Hakuro: I'm back as well! ;Kohaku: You're not looking very well. ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: How come none of your arrows are left. ;Hotarugusa: I... it... it's... because they were dropped by accident. ;Seimei: What did you find in the woods? ;Hakuro: Yes! I saw a lot of white candles floating in the woods, the scene felt sacred. ;Kohaku: That sounds incredible. ;Seimei: Seems like we still can't come to a conclusion. ;Kohaku: Seems like the Kimodameshi will continue! ;Kuro Mujo: Then let us brothers do it! |-|Shiro Mujo= Milestones - 40= ;Shiro Mujo: There seems to be the sound of crying up ahead, let me help them. Eh, why did they run when they saw me. - 60= ;Shiro Mujo: On this path, there's a lot of wandering ghosts. But aside from me and Kuro Mujo, noone should be able to see them. - 80= ;Shiro Mujo: I've been guiding ghosts all this time. Seriously, even a rare break became a job. - 100= ;Shiro Mujo: Are we finally at the end, looks like I'm not suited for the Kimodameshi. }} Shiro Mujo's Melancholy ;Kuro Mujo: Oi, you're back! ;Shiro Mujo: Yes. I also reached the forest, but aside from a long-haired woman, I saw nothing. ;Kohaku: Is that so. Eh! A long-haired woman! ;Seimei: What happened after you saw her? ;Shiro Mujo: She looked at me and disappeared. The forest was so dark, I couldn't see clearly. ;Kuro Mujo: Seems like there's no way to discern what exactly is going on in the forest. It's my turn next! |-|Kuro Mujo= Milestones - 40= ;Kuro Mujo: Seriously, I almost fell. This night road is even darker than the Meikai. - 60= ;Kuro Mujo: What's that, take this! Eh, the feeling of impact, so it's not a ghost. Hey! Sorry, don't run away. - 80= ;Kuro Mujo: I have a kind of feeling, that I'm the scariest one in this Kimodameshi... - 100= ;Kuro Mujo: This is the end, it feels familiar. }} Kuro Mujo's Temper ;Kuro Mujo: It's so strange! ;Shiro Mujo: What happened? ;Kohaku: By the way, you don't seem scared at all. ;Hotarugusa: Compared to the spirits on the night road, Kuro Mujo is scarier! ;Kuro Mujo: What are you saying! ;Seimei: Fine fine, let Kuro Mujo talk about what he saw. ;Kuro Mujo: It's weird, after I got to the forest, there were no butterflies or flying candles, no long-haired woman either. I just saw a sleeve fly past. ;Seimei: Sleeve, could it be from the long-haired woman from earlier? ;Kohaku: So there really is a female ghost in the forest! Inugami, your turn to take a look. ;Hotarugusa: Inugami is so stiff he can't talk. |-|Inugami= Milestones - 40= ;Inugami: Hmm... if I went with everyone, then maybe I won't be afraid. - 60= ;Inugami: Hmm... the night road is so dark, it's a bit scary! - 80= ;Inugami: Hmm... I'm so afraid... - 100= ;Inugami: Hm... }} Inugami's Protection ;Kohaku: Ah, Inugami is back! ;Inugami: Flower... sea... ;Kohaku: What is the flower sea? ;Hotarugusa: Inugami doesn't seem so well! ;Kohaku: So Inugami is the kind that is afraid of demons, hehe! ;Seimei: Kohaku, don't make fun of Inugami. His information might be simple, but I can largely guess who that visitor to the forest is. ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: Who is it, don't keep us guessing ;Seimei: I can't be sure, but since Hiromasa you're so interested, you go see |-|Hiromasa= Milestones - 40= ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: - 60= ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: - 80= ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: - 100= ;Minamoto no Hiromasa: }} Story |-|Seimei= Milestones - 40= ??? - 60= ??? - 80= ??? - 100= ??? }} Story